


Первое правило этикета

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: эпизод из жизни подростка Бена, который считает себя вполне взрослым; мама, разумеется, этого не замечает
Kudos: 1





	Первое правило этикета

Бен привычным движением попробовал прикрыть отрастающими волосами торчащие уши. Все еще безуспешно.  
— Ты готов, милый? — мама подошла и тут же начала расправлять складки его рубашки. — Тебе обязательно понравится на приеме!  
Вот насчет этого можно и поспорить. Он пока не решил, как относиться к предстоящему событию. С одной стороны, это настоящее взрослое мероприятие, на котором он, как влиятельная фигура, наследник работы матери и последователь Люка, заведет полезные знакомства. С другой стороны, он никогда еще не выглядел так нелепо. Костюм заказывали месяц назад, но он так быстро рос, что рубашка уже жала в плечах и манжеты заканчивались выше, чем нужно. Да еще и волосы эти. Не так давно мама безапелляционно отправляла его на стрижку, но в конце концов он смог ее убедить, что может сам выбирать прическу. Скоро волосы отрастут и наконец-то прикроют его оттопыренные уши… А пока, признаваясь честно, в приступах самоедства, выглядел он как придурок: высокий, худой, нескладный, путается в ногах и руках, большие нелепые уши и нос…  
Он сам себя одернул — незачем нервничать перед важным вечером.  
Бен выпрямился, расправил плечи и, сложив руки на груди, украдкой посмотрел на свое отражение в окне. Тесная рубашка как будто даже интересно натягивалась на плечах, брюки, заправленные в блестящие сапоги, делали его похожим на отца — а кто скажет, что Хан Соло не харизматичный человек? Небрежным движением головы он отбросил челку и улыбнулся. Как всегда, немного кривовато, но ему было известно, что людям это нравится.  
— Бенни, не забудь поздороваться со всеми старыми друзьями семьи! Они помнят тебя еще крошкой. Помогали мне присматривать за тобой во время заседаний Сената.  
— Ладно, мам, — пробурчал он. Ее интонации снова заставили его почувствовать себя угловатым подростком.  
Он так и не успел разобраться со своими чувствами, когда они вошли в большой зал приемов, наполненный политиками, сенаторами, знатью разных миров… а еще столами с едой, дроидами-официантами, музыкой и красочным выступлением какой-то знаменитости на голосцене, висящей под потолком.  
Лею сразу окружили друзья и поклонники, и Бен улизнул, чтобы осмотреться.  
Взяв с подноса бокал шампанского, он попытался почувствовать себя своим в этой толпе значимых и влиятельных гостей. Кто-то улыбался ему, с кем-то даже раскланивались, хотя знакомых он пока не встретил. Обойдя огромный зал, он подошел к выходящим в сад широким окнам. Там публика чувствовала себя посвободнее. Пока Бен пытался рассмотреть, чем в отдаленной беседке занимаются наутолан и две твилеки, его наконец нашла мать.  
— Посмотрите, а вот и наш Бенни! — раздалось за его спиной. Он подскочил и почувствовал, как краснеют уши. Лея надвигалась на него с целой толпой старых друзей семьи. Его кинулись обнимать и тискать престарелые сенаторы, полузнакомые люди и иномирцы, и все они на разные лады повторяли, как он вырос и похорошел.  
Натянуто улыбаясь, он ждал, когда этот ажиотаж стихнет. Возвышаясь почти над всеми, Бен видел, что их шумная компания вызывает у проходящих мимо снисходительные улыбки, и совсем потерял терпение.  
— Я проголодался! — невпопад объявил он и начал отступать в сторону столов.  
Не прекращая делиться воспоминаниями о ребенке, грызшем приборные доски, испугавшемся дроида и не дающем сменить мокрый подгузник, толпа пропустила его. Мать догнала на полпути и, больно вцепившись ему в руку, зашипела:  
— Ты почему так грубо себя ведешь?  
— Ну а чего они меня позорят?  
— Ты сам себя позоришь! И меня тоже! Не смей так вести себя, иначе больше никаких серьезных мероприятий!  
— Но мама! Ты обещала, что введешь меня в полезные круги, познакомишь с интересными людьми и так далее, чтобы я лучше понимал твою работу.  
Эти слова мгновенно изменили настроение Леи. Она широко улыбнулась и перескочила на другую тему.  
— Я познакомлю тебя сегодня с блестящими молодыми политиками, и ты сможешь учиться у них одновременно с занятиями у дяди Люка. А еще тебе нужно встретиться с одним замечательным человеком…  
Дальше можно было не слушать. Мама мечтала, что сын пойдет по ее стопам, а он сам… иногда тоже мечтал об этом. А иногда — о том, чтобы стать джедаем. Или еще кем-нибудь.  
Они почти подошли к столу, когда Бен почувствовал, что опять происходит невообразимое: не переставая разглагольствовать, Лея как ни в чем не бывало начала поправлять рубашку, выбивающуюся из-под пояса брюк. Почувствовав, как сильно он краснеет — наверняка весь зал видел этот позор! — он отскочил от нее.  
— Ты что творишь?!  
— Ой, милый, я же не хотела ничего плохого! У тебя там выбилось, ну что за беда с этой рубашкой…  
— Ты серьезно? Лезть ко мне посреди приема? Ты хочешь, чтобы меня ребенком считали?  
— А ты и есть ребенок, дорогой! И нет в этом ничего постыдного!  
Их ругань прервал сигнал — всех гостей приглашали занять места за столами, где легкие закуски скоро сменятся первой подачей блюд.  
Толпа двинулась к своим местам, и все еще надутый Бен занял стул справа от матери, согласно плану рассадки. Соседи по столу вежливо раскланивались друг с другом.  
Он только собирался предложить матери вина, как того требовал этикет, как она снова выставила его сущим ребенком: не прекращая непринужденно общаться с соседями по столу, она деловито налила Бену в бокал фруктовой воды, будто маленькому.  
Он совсем приуныл. Что дальше? Повяжет ему на шею салфетку? На всякий случай он расправил ее и положил на колени.  
Официанты расставляли тарелки перед гостями, и когда перед Беном появилось аппетитно пахнущее нечто, он совсем растерялся. С каждой стороны от тарелки лежало по пять разных замысловатых приборов. Когда дело касалось традиционной кухни какого-нибудь мира, выбрать неправильный прибор иногда равнялось оскорблению. Он занервничал еще больше. Вспомнилась брошюра по этикету, которую мать подпихивала ему под руку пару дней назад. И зачем проигнорировал?  
Бен попытался украдкой осмотреться, чтобы увидеть, что используют соседи. К своему неудовольствию, он заметил, как на него косится какой-то парень, сидящий на противоположной стороне, через три места справа.  
Кажется, ровесник, но крифф побери, к нему точно не относились как к ребенку! Затянутый в арканисскую кадетскую форму, с аккуратно причесанными рыжими волосами и совершенно невозмутимый, он пил из бокала вино. Рядом, наверное, был его отец, и ему точно не приходило в голову что-то поправлять на своем идеальном сыне. Вздохнув, Бен решил рискнуть использовать вилку с двумя изогнутыми зубчиками. Она намертво увязла в блюде. Он почувствовал, что опять начинает закипать.  
Лея, не прекращая болтовни, толкнула его под столом коленом, а потом взяла из ряда приборов короткий скругленный нож и сделала вид, что подрезает еду. Бен схватил свой нож и аккуратно освободил вилку, а затем взял правильные приборы и наконец начал есть. Краем глаза уловив движение, он понял, что рыжий паршивец посмеивается над ним!  
Решив, что лучше сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, Бен подключил все свое обаяние и ловко вступил в беседу матери с остальными соседями. Оказалось, кстати, довольно интересно.  
Банкет прошел довольно сносно, и под конец ему стало казаться, что он — прирожденная душа компании, вместе с мамой они завладели вниманием доброй половины стола.  
Затем полагалось покинуть стол и, получив от официанта чашку кафа, пройти к центру зала, куда вот-вот выкатят праздничный торт и прочие десерты.  
Аккуратно придерживая изящную чашку с блюдцем, он решил, что хорошим завершающим штрихом будет проводить туда маму. Бен направился к матери, и она шагнула ему навстречу, но не для того, чтобы взять под руку. Лея решила, что сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы расправить ему воротник.  
— Ну ма-ам!.. — устало протянул Бен. — Ну сколько можно просить?  
— Ой, прости, милый! Ты же знаешь, что навсегда останешься для меня неаккуратным малышом!  
— Я тебя умоляю! — закатил глаза он. — Ты как будто специально!  
За спиной у него прозвучало что-то похожее на еле слышное хмыканье. Стремительно обернувшись, он успел заметить растворяющегося в толпе рыжего парня, который преспокойно маневрировал с огромным куском торта на тарелке.  
Бен прищурился.  
Парень споткнулся о чей-то шлейф и чуть не упал. Кусок торта опасно съехал по тарелке, и только чудо спасло кадета от скандала.  
— Вот так-то! — ухмыльнулся сам себе Бен и, привычно поправив волосы, направился к десертному столу за своей порцией.


End file.
